As more users start utilizing cloud services to store data that is continually updated over time, the stored data may be synchronized over multiple devices. A user may be using a smart phone, a tablet device, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, or other computing devices. Each of these devices may operate in changing circumstances, such as power level, activity level, network connection, and other factors. The user may want synchronization of data regardless of these changes in operating conditions.